This Road We Travel
by Dark-AmethystUnicorn
Summary: complete idiocy on my part. A little take on what might have happened if Leon went with Sora on his journey, some CL


Disclaimer:

This came to me while shopping in a thrift store the other day which is odd because I don't really see how an armful of clothes connects with this, lol. Basically it's just a series of drabbles on what could've been Leon's thoughts had he gone with Sora on his journey…not very well written though. Maybe I'll fix it up one day…_maybe_.

Some C/L. Lots of the terrifying ooc-ness

**This Road We Travel.**

KH 1

_Traverse Town_

"Leon, come with us?"

As Yuffie laughed and babbled her agreement, Leon blinked at the wide imploring blue eyes as Sora clasped his hands in front of his chest, lower lip jutting out in a spectacular pout. He felt a small sheen of sweat breaking out along his forehead as he sought a way to reject the request when Sora's eyes began to water, quivering in that tell-tale warning of tears about to be shed.

"What?" Donald squawked, waving his wand about wildly, Goofy ducked away as it threatened to take out an eye. "He can't come!"

"Why not?" Sora's pout increased.

Donald lifted his head a notch higher scowling at the boy. "Because."

Leon felt his own ire rise at the duck's attitude and couldn't felt but speak up, voice dangerously quiet with a frosty edge as he gripped the hilt of his gunblade. "Because why Donald?"

Donald squeaked, hiding behind Goofy, oblivious to the surprised looks the humans gave him. Ducks could squeak?

Sora shook himself free of his stupor and beamed at Leon as the man continued to stare blankly at the animals, latching onto him with a tight hug. "Yay, Leon's coming!"

Leon blinked.

Yuffie giggled and joined the hug, wagging a finger in Sora's face in a move reminiscent to a mother-hen. "You take good care of Squ-Leon okay? Make sure he eats and bathes and changes his underwear…oh! And don't let him talk to strangers." She nodded sagely. "He'll lose for virtue for sure if he does and after all the hard work me and others have put into preserving it too."

Leon fell onto his bum with a shocked look, a faint blush dusting his nose as he tried to glower at Yuffie when Sora loudly assured her that he'd do so and even pulled out a notebook and began to write the list down.

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

XXX

_Wonderland_

There was a talking cat, walking cards and some terrifying old bint declaring herself the Queen of Hearts shrieking 'off with their heads.'…wait…

A talking…cat?

…

Leon discreetly began to check their water supply, positive that Yuffie had spiked it.

A talking cat…

Leon had seen a lot in his short life, talking mice, ducks and…Goofy (Whatever he was) and these had all become common place.

Somehow he knew that this talking cat wouldn't be joining those ranks. Especially if it didn't stop with the riddles because it wouldn't be living for much longer.

He gripped his gunblade just that little bit tighter, promising himself that if the cat didn't shut up and Donald didn't beat him to it, he'd sharpen his blade on that feline's spine.

XXX

_Coliseum_

Leon felt his mind blank over. First the talking cat and now a half goat?

Leon wished he was back in Traverse Town where the weirdest it got was Yuffie. That was more than enough. Once upon a time Leon had believed Yuffie was as weird as things could get. How he missed those naïve days.

Of course, Leon being as touchy as he was about his ability to protect those around him took great offence when the damn goat started lecturing about how they were _so_ not heroes. Sora was quick enough to grab Leon's sword arm or else there may have been blood shed.

"You're as bad as Donald." He chided gently as they left the building. "Don't listen to that…whatever."

Leon grunted, raising an eyebrow as Hades made his appearance and handed over a pass. As soon as the god was gone he grabbed Sora's shoulder and looked down at him. "Sora, do you really think you should use that?"

"It's a pass!"

"Given by a stranger. A creepy stranger with _fire_ for hair. Didn't your parents ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"A stranger is a friend you haven't met." Sora cheerfully countered ducking out from under Leon's grip and ushering the group back indoors. "C'mon Leon! You know you want to compete."

"But…that guy was _creepy_…" A second later Leon felt his eyes widen in shock. He _didn't_ just pout did he? Sora couldn't have affected him could he?

_Oh hell no._

X

Leon was definitely glad he was a cat person. Three headed dogs were quite scary. He noted as the group hurried out of the arena, leaving Hercules to deal with Cerberus. When Sora declared to Phil that they'd go handle he sighed and trudged back out, knowing better than to argue.

The things he did for that boy…

X

"How about a rematch sometime? Fair and Square! No dark powers involved!"

A rematch sounded alright. Leon nodded to himself, lips faintly curling into a tiny smile as they watched Cloud walk back to the coliseum.

Cloud smirked as he paused, flipping a hand through his hair. "Think I'll pass." As Sora stood grinning, the blonde turned his gaze to Leon, smirk widening as he let his eyes run over the brunet's body before closing one eye in a wink and walking back inside.

Fighting a blush Leon was left with two thoughts:

A rematch sounded bloody good.

And that blond was most definitely _trouble_.

XXX

_Deep Jungle_

Leon was feeling the need to reassess his status as a cat person. The Cheshire Cat of Wonderland and Sabor were more than enough to put someone off of felines for a lifetime or five.

"Tarzan go…Sora and Leon go go!"

With an image of go-go boots suddenly flooding his mind, Leon's eyes widened; the man before them had just jumped off of the tree house and down into the trees below. What the heck? Would someone _please_ tell him that Tarzan didn't expect them to follow? He gave the boy a blank stare as Sora beamed at him so innocently before somehow throwing the both of them over the edge of the tree house after Tarzan.

Before forcing himself unconscious, Leon made a mental note to _**kill**_ Sora once the need for the keyblade master was over. He made a second note before it all went black, wondering if he'd ever screamed that loud before in his life and if he'd be able to kill his friends back in Traverse Town ghost-style since it was their fault he'd never got laid before kicking the bucket.

XXX

_Hundred Acre Wood_

_What was with all the talking animals?!_

Leon rubbed the side of his head tiredly as Tigger bounced around him. Another Yuffie…that's the last thing the worlds need. At least Rabbit and Owl had some sense. And Piglet was such a cute little shy thing. Leon felt the need to give the timid creature a hug but ruthlessly quelled it, deciding not to scare the poor thing further.

Eeyore, however, was clearly the child of emo.

Had Yuffie been present and capable of mind reading, she probably would've teased Leon, asking if that made him the pot or the kettle?

XXX

_Agrabah_

Too fucking hot…

Leon swiped his forehead, flicking sweat soaked bangs away irritably, struggling to keep up with the others as they chased the…well, some weird moving mixture of a bug and jars. Idly Leon wondered how Yuffie would react to the fact that it was always a girl getting kidnapped before hastily shoving the thought aside. Too much blood.

He looked down as he felt the lack of ground beneath his feet, seeing the magic carpet suddenly under him. He patted it gratefully before reluctantly parting with his jacket, feeling a little cooler as he raised his weapon and took aim.

For making him run in sweltering conditions, that jar-bug thingy was a dead bitch. And God help Jafar when Leon caught up with him. Genie or not.

XXX

_Monstro_

He was…inside a whale alongside a talking puppet that had a heart. Was there really anything to be said? Besides the fact that the mouth of said whale looked more like a timber yard. If Leon had ever pictured the inside of a whale's mouth before this was probably far from that picture.

Conceding to Geppetto's fatherly attitude, Leon made a mental note to contact Cid and tell him to prepare a house, hopefully Geppetto out of the bloody whale and in Traverse town.

XXX

_Atlantica_

Leon sighed his relief as he followed Sora in chasing Flounder, adjusting to their new forms. Lovely cool water. It was a little odd having a red tail instead but at least he wasn't drowning.

When they met the king Leon gulped quietly. Having only met kindly old men like Merlin and Geppetto the brunet found Triton to be rather scary. Especially with the trident of his. He cheered up when they moved to Ariel's grotto, finding amusement in the girl's names and uses for simple human artefacts. Forks were suddenly meant for hairbrushes. Huh. Ya know, Ariel would probably get along great with Yuffie…how oddly amusing and yet utterly terrifying.

X

If Leon had thought Triton was scary, nothing could have prepared him for Ursula.

Octopus drag-queen.

…

Leon was never having squid on a stick or octopus-rings again. In fact he was swearing off all sea-food. He wasn't going to be able to look at a fish dinner without seeing Flounder pouting up at him, tears building at the corner of his eyes, begging Leon not to eat him.

XXX

_Halloween Town_

Leon felt shock run through his body even as he pouted. Sora had most definitely had an affect on him. He was pouting, that lower lip was jutting out and he almost felt tears sparkling at the corner of his eyes.

It was Halloween town. Things were supposed to be scary. Sora was a vampire. Donald a mummy. Goofy, Frankenstein.

So why was he an angel? How scary could an angel be? Especially with Sora cooing over him, marvelling over the softness of his feathers while he buried his face in the white mass.

Oh well. He sighed as Sora pulled out his camera and took multiple photos of him. At least Yuffie could never say he was the evil incarnate again. Thanks to Sora, he now had photographic evidence to the contrary.

And being able to fly _was_ pretty cool…

XXX

_Neverland_

Leon was definitely pouting and this time he didn't care. Watching Peter Pan with a glower he viciously tore through the Heartless swarming the hold as he followed Sora towards the ladder at the other end.

…at the tender age of 23 and currently at his physical peak, he was _not _too old damnit!

Who the hell listened to a prissy boy anyways? The idiot was wearing tights and looked more feminine than his girlfriend and that pixie of his. And don't even get him started on that sorry excuse for a weapon the idiot had.

X

Leon's pout deepened, arms folding over his chest as Donald and Goofy flew circles around him, oblivious to Sora taking photo after photo of the image he created. Both of the animals were in their 30's, how did they qualify as young enough?

It wasn't fair damnit….he missed Halloween Town. Maybe he could convince Sora to head back there? After all the Heartless might be back there causing trouble, it was their duty to stop them. Yea. That's right. They should return to Halloween Town. They were needed. Yup yup.

XXX

_Gummi Ship_

He was going to kill Sora. Make no mistake. The _second_ that kid's role was over his gunblade would be lodged in the brat's skull.

Sora was currently using Goofy for a shield, giggling wildly as he looked over Leon's expression, the thin white line his lips produced, the narrowed eyes shining brightly with anger and a good mix of mortification and the bright blush streaking across his nose and cheeks. Sora giggled again and lifted the camera quickly snapping a picture before darting forward to lock himself in the cargo hold.

Leon growled low in throat, the paper in his hands crinkling loudly as he tightened his grip. Donald was nervously trying to get him to calm down while Goofy talked to Sora through the door, gently lecturing him on his misbehaviour.

How _dare_ Sora take photos of him sleeping and pouting?

And how _dare_ he send them to Yuffie and Cloud?

More importantly how _dare_ the recipients send letters back commenting that Leon looked, in Yuffie's words, "_soooooo cute!"_?

Sweet dignity, will you ever return?

XXX

_Hollow Bastion_

Leon shivered as he looked up at the castle, hesitantly following Sora as the boy looked for the source of the roar they'd heard. When he arrived, he found Beast and Sora on his knees, looking sorrowfully at a wooden sword. Donald and goofy were nowhere in sight. After hearing the story, while Sora picked up the wooden sword and decided to join up with Beast, Leon made a mental note to serve duck for dinner…or at least give the Disney Duo the fright of their lives.

And Donald hadn't wanted him to come? Leon snorted. Good thing he did or Sora could've been in trouble right now.

X

True to his word once the keyhole had been sealed, Leon pulled out his gunblade, curtly explained he was going to gut them for abandoning Sora earlier when the castle was _crawling_ with Heartless and the boy was _defenceless_, then proceeded to chase the pair all over the castle, Yuffie on his left cheering enthusiastically, Sora on his right trying to get him to put the weapon dooooown. Bad Leon.

XXX

KH2

_Twilight Town_

Twilight Town was a quiet, pretty little town. Something like Hollow Bastion had been like before the Heartless came. Something like what Leon hoped Hollow Bastion was now like.

Seifer pissed Leon off. Something about him just made Leon want to…fight with a foam bat? Turning sharply on his heel Leon quickly left the sandlot, the urge to laugh uncontrollably almost too strong to resist. The little gangster boy fought with a toy…hey, do you think Sora would let him shove that kid into a match at the coliseum against Cloud? Foam bat and all?

No, he did not want to meet the blonde again thank you.

He whacked Sora across the back of his head when the younger brunet came up and asked why he'd suddenly gone red.

_Hollow Bastion_

There was a shitload of work to do. Leon thought grimly, pocketing the small membership card Aerith had handed him. Granted it wouldn't be so hard since Cid had gotten the water and electricity running to most sectors but-

"No." Yuffie's face was suddenly right in front of him, a fierce glare shooting into his eyes. "I know what you're thinking mister." She announced waggling her finger. "Naughty. You go with Sora. We fixy the city." She winked as she poked his chest. "Besides, there's a certain blond which we, the committee of Leon's Lovelife aka Triple L since there's three of us and three L's in the name, _anyway_, we have to interrogate blondy to see if he's worthy of…erm, heehee, 'deflowering' you or not."

Unable to help himself, Leon blushed brightly and turned to Aerith and Cid with a childish whine, only to be greeted with a starry-eyed girl trying to hide a nosebleed while Cid look liked an anxious mother seeing her darling daughter leave to enjoy her married life, tears sparkling proudly from the corners of his eyes.

_Scary_.

Suddenly Leon didn't want to stay. Nuh-uh. The town can bloody burn first.

_Land of Dragons_

Not for the first time, Leon questioned Sora and Donald's intelligence. They have a pretty girl in armour standing before them and they think it's a boy.

Well, at least Goofy learnt basic human anatomy.

And it looked like Leon would get to train someone again. He missed the days when Sora pestered him for lessons.

_Beast's Castle _

Beast was pms-ing but at least Belle was her sweet self.

_Coliseum_

Phil still couldn't count. Leon pinched the bridge of his nose while the other three chuckled. Really, someone needed to sit the old goat down and give him a math lesson.

Hey…

Leon stepped forward waving the others off as he dragged Phil to the other side of the arena.

"Hey whaddya think you're doing pal?"

"Phil, it's time we had a _little_ talk about the goat and the basic mathematics…"

Two hours later, Phil's eyes had been replaced with swirls and Leon was jogging alongside Sora as they headed for the Underworld to save Meg.

_Port Royal_

Leon held a hand to his mouth as the ship gave another lurch, clinging to the railing with the other. Sora stood beside him, rubbing his back sympathetically whenever he gave a pained moan.

Jack Sparrow cackled from his spot. "What's the matter, love? Can't handle a little water? Would a kiss make it better?"

Leon responded with something that made the pirate's ears burn until Leon had to slap his hands over his mouth again when his lunch made another threat to leave his stomach.

Jack laughed again. Leon made a mental note to get him blind-drunk before throwing him overboard.

We'll see who can't handle 'a little' water. He thought as Will came up and offered some advice on dealing with sea sickness. Thank god one of the buggers wasn't laughing. As it was, duck was probably going to be their dinner if Donald didn't learn self control.

_Atlantica_

Leon rubbed his arm nervously, a faint pink dusting his cheeks as he resolutely kept his mouth shut.

"Awww come on Leon." Sora cajoled. "You _can not_ be worse than me." The boy grinned sheepishly. "It isn't possible."

"Sing, Leon." Ariel giggled playing with his necklace again. "Come on…"

"Pleeeeaaaaasssseee?" The pair begged, lower lips jutting out.

Leon winced, trying desperately to resist the puppy eyes.

God damn puppy eyes. The damn things should be outlawed.

"Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play." Leon sang reluctantly. His eyes were fixed on a clam, refusing to look at anyone as he tried not to fidget.

Ariel gave a cheer, swimming forward and tugging Leon into a dance, quickly joining in the song. Sora gave a loud whoop, discreetly pulling out his new underwater video-camera and recording the entire show. He couldn't see what the big deal was about; Leon was a great singer.

_Halloween Town_

Leon smiled to himself as he stretched out his wings then flapped them a little before Sora managed to latch onto them, cooing over their softness once more. He rolled his eyes fondly, patting Sora awkwardly on the head as Zero suddenly floated by.

Grinning Sora tugged Leon's hands and pulled him after the little ghost-dog

_Pridelands_

Yep. Leon was so totally a cat person. He almost laughed as they bounded towards the oasis, the wind in his mane was so relaxing he almost purred. Sora giggled as he ran alongside the large lion, Donald and Goofy's calls for them to slow down only egging the cub faster, causing Leon to exert more effort into his speed. As they entered the trees, nimbly leaping over a tree root and rolling to a stop, breathless chuckles escaping them as they watched the other two catch up, Donald's furious squawking had them looking at each other. Sora rolled his eyes playfully, Leon nudged him, knocking the cub onto his back.

Being a lion was immensely freeing.

_Space Paranoids_

Leon chuckled as Sora insisted on a singing-dancing Tron. The computer programme nervously trying to talk the boy out of it and Leon couldn't blame him. Sora was hardly computer-literate.

Leon's eyes twinkled mischievously. Perhaps he should offer to do the tweaking _for_ Sora?

_Hollow Bastion II_

A little anxious after the state they left the city after finally deleting the MCP, the four trudged through the marketplace, Donald and Goofy stopping to talk to Scourge and the nephews and waving the two humans off. Shrugging at each other the brunets headed for Merlin's, they were half way there when Leon was bombarded with excitable females latching onto him. Yuffie pounced onto his back, limbs wrapping tightly around him while she babbled incoherently into his ear. Aerith tugged on his hands, and greeted Sora warmly before pulling a dazed Leon forward, the man stumbling under Yuffie's weight while Sora followed curiously. They ran past Merlin's and through the bailey up into the castle where they shoved Leon through a door, locking it soundly behind him, triumphant grins shining blindingly at each other.

Sora looked at the door curiously before lifting his head to blink at the pair. "What's in there?"

Aerith giggled as Yuffie sighed dramatically. "We, the committee of Leon's Lovelife aka Triple L, have found," here she paused to beam proudly, hands clasping together in front of her face as she went starry-eyed. "Leon's one true love!"

Sora was reminded of Selphie for a moment, swearing hearts were floating around the two girls as they giggled.

When Leon banged on the door with very explicit threats the three sprinted down the corridor giggles dancing after them.

Inside Leon glowered at the door, arms crossing in front of his chest as he pondered whether or not it would be worth breaking it down.

Honestly! Couldn't they ask him before doing something like this?

Leon felt a whine build up in his throat and his glare intensified. Bad enough his friends controlled every aspect of his social love but now he was an older version of Sora.

The whine released itself. An amused chuckle brushed past his ear.

Frowning Leon turned to look at the blond. Cloud smirked as he gestured towards the bed.

"Shouldn't we do as the ladies order?" He purred slowly pulling Leon against him.

Leon squirmed. "Don't I get a say in the matter?"

"No. You heard the scary women. _One true love_." Cloud did a frighteningly accurate imitation of Yuffie with an incredible poker-face which Leon found to be greatly disturbing. "Get on the bed. Undressed preferably."

XXX

Okay, stopping the madness now!


End file.
